


Не останавливайся

by littledoctor, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Стив — альфа, Тони — тоже. У них не должно получиться.





	Не останавливайся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [why stop now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739555) by [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass). 



> Таймлайн — после М1, но до ЖЧ3, вторых Тора и КА.

Двери лифта разъезжаются с мелодичным звоном, представляя взгляду пентхаус Тони. Сам владелец стоит спиной к барной стойке со стаканом в руке.

— Капитан. — Голос у него собранный, сдержанный, но Стив и оттуда, где стоит, видит, как Тони напряжен. Тот сглатывает, но больше ничего не говорит, только взбалтывает содержимое стакана и допивает остатки. — Проходи.

Глаза его блестят, зрачки расширены, пальцы так стискивают стакан, что побелели костяшки.

Стиву стоило бы вернуться к себе. Он понимает, к чему все идет, но Тони его впустил, больше того — сам позвал, и теперь Стив хочет знать, почему. И все равно скашивает глаза на панель управления лифтом, раздумывая, не уйти ли сразу, пока все не зашло слишком далеко — а в том, что так будет, он почти не сомневается.

В воздухе висит тяжелый запах альфы, вступающей в гон. Тони должен сейчас запереться в спальне с омегой, а не вести со Стивом разговоры.

Стив покидает лифт и направляется к бару. Теперь он различает в запахе Тони более тонкие нотки — резь алкоголя, горечь отчаяния. Легче от этого не становится.

— Подавители гона, — произносит Тони, глядя на него него. — Божий дар для всех альф, говорят. А ты как считаешь?

Стив прищуривается, задумывается, прежде чем ответить, и выдает максимально нейтральный вариант:

— Избавили бы меня от кучи проблем на войне.

Тони фыркает и ставит стакан на стойку.

— Да неужели.

Стив не испытывает желания играть в игры, особенно на эту тему.

— Зачем я здесь, Старк?

— Чтобы составить мне компанию в несчастии, естественно, — протягивает Тони и встает. Взгляд его становится жестким. — Подумал, надо сначала выпить, поболтать.

— Притвориться, что мы друзья?

— Ой. — Но Тони улыбается, не просто скалит зубы. — Сначала попробуй, от чего отказываешься, кэп. И выпей, я знаю, напиться ты не можешь, большая трагедия, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

— Не хочу.

Тони отлипает от барной стойки, и вот теперь улыбка его становится хищной, превращается в оскал. — Ну же, кэп, подыграй.

Стив снова думает, не уйти ли, и решает остаться. Настроение у Тони странное, чего от него ждать — неизвестно, и у Стива есть не до конца оформившаяся идея, зачем его все-таки звали. Проверить ее легче легкого.

Он подходит к Тони, намеренно слишком близко, вдыхает запах алкоголя, подступающего гона и нервов, и да, вот оно, под ними таится возбуждение, которое ни с чем не спутать, которое Тони, наверное, предпочел бы скрыть.

Это все объясняет, и решение надо принимать быстро, потому что Стив знает, что Тони тоже понял тут же, стоило ему сделать вдох.

— Жизнь была бы куда проще, будь ты… — начинает Тони, все так же растягивая гласные, но Стив встает еще ближе, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— На этом и остановись, — обманчиво мягко предупреждает он. — Если не хочешь, чтобы вечер закончился дракой, не поднимай эту тему.

— До сих пор переживаешь из-за своих былых габаритов? — спрашивает Тони. — Я, знаешь ли, видел фотографии. Черт, да я даже на выставке был, и...

Закончить фразу не удается, потому что Стив толкает его к стойке, прижимая к мрамору. Стив практически рычит, и от его внимания не ускользает, насколько сильнее становится запах возбуждения, или как внушительный стояк вдруг упирается ему в бедро. Тони, которого он держит за запястье и плечо, практически распят под ним.

И Тони ухмыляется. Тони, доходит до Стива, получает как раз то, что хочет.

Стив стоит, нависая над ним, стискивая одной рукой плечо, а второй запястье, и кусочки мозаики встают на свои места, кусочки, которые он никогда не пытался собрать раньше, потому что никогда не думал об этом, не хотел думать об интимной жизни Тони Старка, но сейчас...

Но сейчас не думать об этом невозможно. Стив снова низко рычит, всматриваясь в лицо Тони — тот коротко зажмуривается и снова скалит зубы: возбуждение и вызов...

— Как часто Пеппер заставляла тебя носить запах омеги? — интересуется Стив, и по тому, как застывает Тони, понимает, что попал в яблочко. — Каждый раз, когда вы спали вместе?

Об их бурном романе знал весь мир, и весь мир был убежден — и не ошибся — что отношения двух альф не протянут долго. Против них работала сама природа, несмотря на химическую помощь супрессантов и ложных запахов.

Газеты во всем винили их биологическую ориентацию. Стив старался держаться от пересудов подальше, но сам для себя пришел к выводу, что дело скорее в том, что терпение Пеппер не было бесконечно, а вот способность Тони достать кого угодно — да.

Тони раскрывает рот, но Стив кладет поверх палец.

— Молчи. Не испытываю ни нужды, ни желания знать, что она с тобой делала.

Тони поднимается на него глаза, прищуривается и кивает. Как только Стив убирает палец, он начинает говорить. Кто бы сомневался. Впрочем, Стив не возражает: кладет обе руки ему на плечи и слушает.

— Не мог как-то по-другому спросить? Черт, кэп, это низко...

— Кто бы говорил, — отвечает Стив. Он ведет рукой у себя под челюстью, собирая собственный запах, и втирает Тони в виски и щеки, помечая его. Любая нормальная альфа пришла бы в ярость.

Тони тут же взрыкивает, но Стив чувствует, как дергаются его бедра, и как он обмякает, сдаваясь.

Но прежде чем тащить его к лифту, нужно задать еще один вопрос.

— Тони. Я не из тех, кого можно пригласить на одну ночь.

Тони пялится на него, долго, а потом издает короткий смешок, бросается вперед и целует, и Стив его не останавливает — только притягивает к себе и целует в ответ.

— Слава богу, — выдыхает Тони, когда они прерываются глотнуть воздуха. — Я уже начал думать, что ты не заинтересован.

Стив прерывает его очередным поцелуем и снова толкает к стойке.

— А мне казалось, ты не из тех, кто ходит вокруг да около.

— Так было бы слишком просто — отвечает Тони, и Стив вздыхает. Стоило бы догадаться. — Эй, раз уж мы со всем определились, может, продолжим? Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но эти штаны надо было снять еще вчера!

— Сначала на мой этаж.

— Стив, до него же две минуты ехать!

— Именно поэтому. У меня есть вопросы.

— О чем?! 

Стив отпускает его, чтобы как следует обнюхать, и Тони откровенно стонет. Стив хватает его за подбородок.

— Об этом, Тони. Что происходит?

— Разве непонятно? — спрашивает Тони, одаривая его ухмылкой, и пытается встать прямо.

Стив позволяет, но все равно придерживает за плечо.

— Мне нравится делать все наперекосяк. К счастью для тебя.

Стив качает головой и подталкивает Тони к лифту. Нельзя сказать, что фетиш Тони ему понятен, но судить он не собирается. В конце концов, он планирует получить с этого по максимуму.

Тони поворачивается и целует его снова, глубоко, жадно, мешая идти.

— Тони, подожди.

— Я и так ждал. Кэп, давай же.

Стив заталкивает его в лифт и придавливает к стене. Делает глубокий вдох, вдыхая насыщенную смесь гона, возбуждения, до сих пор разбавленную горечью алкоголя. Уместное напоминание о том, чтобы не терять голову, потому что чем сейчас занята голова Тони, он понятия не имеет, как и о том, думает ли тот сейчас вообще чем-нибудь выше пояса. Это извращенным образом будит защитнический инстинкт альфы, и всю дорогу до своего этажа он не выпускает Тони из рук.

***

Тони оглядывает комнату, которую сам же и проектировал, отчетливо ощущая ладонь Стива на плече и его тяжелый запах: он туманит голову, пьянит сильнее, чем алкоголь, но Тони держит себя в руках. Тони Старка просто так не прошибешь.

К тому же он не был тут ни разу с тех пор, как показал Стиву комнату, а она привлекает внимание — и собранной Стивом коллекцией безделушек, и насыщенным территориальным запахом, настолько густым, что его почти можно пощупать.

Тони морщит нос, глядит на Стива.

— Ты что тут, все переметил?

Стив качает головой и подталкивает Тони в сторону спальни, но тот упирается каблуками в пол. Любопытство на время побеждает похоть.

— Нет, я серьезно. Неужели новая машина пахла настолько плохо?

— Нет, — напряженно отвечает Стив. Тони делает глубокий вдох, раздумывая, и да, вот оно — след почти выветрился, поэтому он не заметил сразу, но в висящем в комнате запахе чувствуется едкая нота страха.

— О, — вырывается у него, и когда Стив снова кладет руки ему на поясницу, подталкивая к спальне, он подчиняется. Это словно путешествовать в запахе, назад в то время, когда Стив только въехал, и это явно не та тема, на которую стоит с ним говорить. Во всяком случае, не ценой предполагаемого секса.

И все же...

— Кто бы мог подумать, что солдат тоже этому подвержен, — продолжает Тони — ну интересно же! — И в ответ на стресс все вокруг переметит.

— Не надо, — угрожающе предупреждает Стив, только раззадоривая Тони сильнее. 

— То есть, я понимаю, если у кого и есть оправдание, так это у тебя, и все же, ты что, целый день терся о мебель? Не хочу даже приближаться к твоей старой берлоге, воняло там, наверное… — Тони вдруг оказывается на полу, прижатым щекой к ковру, и смеется, слыша над собой рык Стива. — Задел за живое? Я думал, тебе нравится...

Стив переворачивает его на спину, и Тони затыкается. Они долго смотрят друг на друга, а потом Стив только вздыхает и поднимается, не предлагая ему помощи.

Тони встает сам и отряхивается.

— Ты слишком на взводе, Кэп. Возьми пример с Брюса и сделай пару глубоких вдохов.

— Мне казалось, ты этого и добивался.

— Ну да, достать тебя так, чтобы ты притащил меня к себе — мы же еще собираемся продолжать, да?

Стив бросает взгляд в сторону спальни, потом на Тони и коротко кивает.

— Здорово, потому что я очень хочу продолжить. — В этот раз Тони не ждет, пока его втащат, и заходит в спальню первым с таким видом, будто жил здесь всегда. Оглядывается, отмечая изобилие безделушек, всяких штук для рисования и всего лишь пару фотографий.

Потом смотрит на кровать, на темно-голубые простыни и покрывала с красными подушками. С его стороны это было подколкой, но Стиву, похоже, было все равно. Комплект неплохо сочетается с молочно-бежевым ковром, и Тони рассеянно потирает щеку, задумываясь, не приложат ли его сегодня и к нему тоже. Не то чтобы он был против, но надеялся встретиться с ним другой щекой.

— Ты все еще одет, — замечает стоящий сзади Стив, и Тони поворачивается, разводя руки в стороны. 

— Изучал обстановку, — отвечает он с широкой ухмылкой. — К тому же, решил, что надо дать тебе шанс сорвать c меня одежду самому.

— Нет.

— Стив, Стив, — голос Тони становится дразнящим. — Если дело в цене, честное слово, я в состоянии ее заменить. И заодно прикупить еще штук шесть рубашек. Черт, да я и тебе с дюжину таких куплю. Я от всей души приглашаю тебя сорвать ее зубами и в полной мере насладиться опытом, так почему бы не согласиться?

— Потому что я могу посмотреть, как ты раздеваешься сам? — Стив поднимает бровь.

— Это предложение?

— Сам решай.

Тони решает принять это за согласие и, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, снимает рубашку. Стив тоже не отрывает от него взгляда. Тони не торопится, проверяя, насколько тому хватит терпения — или устраивая шоу, пусть тот решает, но в конце концов делает шаг назад и садится обнаженный на кровать, расставляя ноги. Вместо того, чтобы прикрыться, он кивает Стиву, который, к его радости, продолжает пялиться ему в пах.

— Мои глаза выше. 

— У тебя все-таки есть узел, — замечает Стив, поднимая голову. — А вел себя так, что я начал сомневаться.

Если это и отмазка, то вполне годная. Тони раздраженно скалит зубы.

— Ты меня сюда на разборки притащил или трахать?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя повязали.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал болтать и начал раздеваться.

Стив раздевается по-военному быстро и молча, и Тони не против, потому что уже через пару секунд он оказывается рядом и снова его целует. Тони кладет руки ему на плечо, шарит ладонями по телу, отвечает на поцелуи языком и стонами. Он хочет, и Стив хочет его не меньше, в свою очередь исследуя его тело.

Гладкие пальцы нежно прослеживают линию скул и подбородка, и когда поцелуй прерывается, ведут по губам. Мило, даже очень, но Тони хочет не этого.

Он скользит мозолистой ладонью по животу вниз к члену, по выступающим венам, сжимает под головкой, ощущая его тяжесть. У Стива стоит так, что хоть гвозди заколачивай, и судя по тому, как у него перехватывает дыхание, Тони все делает правильно.

Тони кладет другую ладонь на основание, туда, где уже появилась припухлость — та, что станет узлом, когда Стив кончит. Интересно, как все это будет выглядеть с сывороткой, учитывая, что у альф и так повышенное количество спермы...

Но тут Стив целует его, жестко, и Тони забывает обо всем, кроме его губ и рук, которые подобрались прямо к реактору; крупные тяжелые ладони ложатся поверх старых шрамов. Первым порывом Тони всегда было оттолкнуть, отвернуться, вторым — с теми, кому он доверяет, — замереть и дать партнеру трогать и рассматривать себя сколько тому захочется.

Стив не прерывает поцелуя и не двигает руками дальше, давая ему привыкнуть, вылизывает ему рот. Они оба стонут, и с каждым вдохом Тони получает новую дозу запаха, который не влек его с тех пор, как они расстались с Пеппер...

Стив дергает бедрами, и Тони вдруг вспоминает, что до сих пор держит в руках его член. Он снова гладит и ласкает, и Стив кусает его за губу. Вот теперь Тони предупреждающе рычит, но тот его не слушает — только кусает сильнее и упирается руками в грудь, толкая на спину. Тони позволяет уронить себя на кровать, и Стив следует за ним.

— Господи, — говорит он. — Ты собираешься что-нибудь делать? Я тут умираю от нетерпения. — Тони внаглую врет, и когда Стив хватает его за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, и легонько прикусывает за шею, не может сдержать стон.

Он не должен стонать, он вообще не должен хотеть ничего подобного, но он себя выдрессировал, понял, что при определенных обстоятельствах ему нравится идти против природы, воспитания, инстинктов. Это льстит его эго, заложенное в нем стремление идти всему вопреки. Тони Старк он, в конце концов, или кто?

Стив зацеловывает укусы и спускается ниже, касаясь губами реактора. Тони чувствует это по тупой боли в груди, которая возникает всегда, если на него надавить, даже совсем чуть-чуть. Впрочем, он не возражает, только тихо стонет, чувствуя себя куда более уязвимым, чем если бы Стив связал его и выставил голого на показ.

— Ты со мной, Тони?

— Да. — Тони отвечает резко, напряженно, не в силах скрыть нервозность. Он чувствует себя так всегда, когда кто-то подбирается близко к реактору.

Стив приподнимается, с явным беспокойством заглядывая ему в лицо, и Тони раздраженно морщится, недовольный остановкой.

— Молчи, кэп, — произносит он. — Просто выеби меня.

У Стива на лбу залегает глубокая морщинка. На лице читается беспокойство. Он кладет ладонь ему на щеку.

— Ты уверен? 

Так просто он не отстанет, и Тони, раздраженно вздохнув и отвернувшись, признается:

— Не дави на реактор. Это больно.

Ему не нужны ни жалость, ни беспокойство. Тони готов зайти так далеко, как только Стив захочет, и даже дальше, но он не любит признавать, что даже у него есть границы.

Стив кивает, и лицо его проясняется. Тони успевает заметить промелькнувшее облегчение, прежде чем Стив возвращается к тому, чего они оба хотят — снова спускается ниже, раздвигает Тони ноги и, не обращая внимания на член, прижимает к его входу палец и проникает им внутрь. Тони шипит от неожиданного жжения: он не омега, у него не выделяется естественная для них смазка, и обычно он только рад — дурацкое свойство, которое удобно только если ты сам кого-то трахаешь, но… приходится закупать собственный любрикант.

— В тумбочке, — выдыхает Тони и неуклюже тянется к ней, когда Стив в ответ только смотрит на него и засовывает палец глубже. Он думает — почти уверен — что Стив первый настоит на смазке, но не готов проверять.

Он кое-как открывает бутылку и бросает ее Стиву. Тот ловит, наливает на пальцы и без предупреждения вставляет сразу два. Тони дергается и вскрикивает.

Стив раздвигает пальцы, второй рукой крепко держа его за бедро, и Тони остается только выгнуться и вцепиться в простыни, мечтая, чтобы тот поторапливался, черт бы его…

— Стив, — ахает он. — Давай, пожалуйста.

— Нет, — просто отвечает тот, и Тони роняет голову и стонет от разочарования и наслаждения. Стив продолжает его раскрывать, и это одновременно сводит с ума и хорошо до чертиков.

— Стив, — тянет он. Удовольствие выбивает из головы все привычные клички и формальности. — Я не стеклянный.

Пальцы в нем замирают, и когда Тони поднимает голову, то натыкается на странно напряженный взгляд.

Стив сгибает палец, а затем вытаскивает их полностью и нависает над Тони. Склоняется ниже к нему, почти нос к носу. Тони затихает и почти перестает дышать, не совсем понимая, какую струну нечаянно задел.

— Твое тело устроено иначе, — низко произносит Стив, и он так близко, что Тони чувствует бедром его напряженный член. Это сбивает с мыслей.

— И?

— Я должен обращаться с тобой так, будто ты стеклянный, — отвечает Стив, глядя ему в глаза. — Подготовка. Смазка. Я порву тебя, если мы не будем осторожны. И кто знает, какой еще вред причиню, если в самом деле повяжу, потому что ты не омега.

Слова Стива отзываются вспышкой жара внизу живота, пульс подскакивает до небес. Тони утрачивает дар речи. Стив собирается его повязать. Пойти против собственных инстинктов и природы до конца, и он не планирует останавливаться — он его просто предупреждает.

Тони каким-то чудом выдавливает из себя слова вместо стона.

— Тогда пошевеливайся, — хрипло просит он. — Не заставляй меня ждать еще дольше.

Стив рычит и кладет ему ладонь на грудь, самую малость выше реактора, вдавливая в кровать.

— Здесь я задаю темп, Тони, — произносит он низким, угрожающим тоном. — Проси сколько хочешь. Либо ты ждешь, пока я не буду уверен в том, что тебе не наврежу, либо… я ухожу.

Тони сглатывает и распахивает глаза.

— Ты способен уйти? — Он бы не смог. Если бы это Стив сейчас лежал под ним и умолял, он бы… Тони сглатывает от вставшей перед глазами картинки и пытается снова сосредоточиться на Стиве.

— Я не хочу, — отвечает Стив. — Но на твоем месте я бы не стал проверять. Понятно?

Под внимательным взглядом Стива Тони единожды кивает. Наконец тот кивает тоже и отодвигается. Он снова встает на колени между его раздвинутых ног и возвращается к начатому — растягивает его осторожно и неторопливо.

Теперь Тони стонет и всхлипывает, но не пытается просить его ускориться. Проходит, кажется, вечность, прежде чем Стив останавливается: минут десять он разрабатывает его двумя пальцами, а потом добавляет третий, и все повторяется сначала.

Когда он наконец убирает пальцы, Тони чувствует себя так, будто готов выпрыгнуть из кожи,. Напряженный член пульсирует, прижатый к животу, узел наливается кровью, и Тони всхлипывает от недостатка прикосновений, давно позабыв про стыд.

— Перевернись, — командует Стив, гладя его по бедру. Голос у него слегка дрожит, и это здорово, это значит, что и его самоконтроль не безграничен. Тони переворачивается и встает на четвереньки. Его прошивает дрожью. Он чувствует себя пустым, растянутым, влажным, все его тело расслаблено — все, кроме одного места, и Тони опускает голову, осознав, что ждет сейчас Стива и готов для него, как была бы готова нормальная омега. Это унизительно, и это заводит еще сильнее.

Стив придерживает его раскрытым, и Тони замирает, чувствуя, как головка касается входа. Стив не останавливается и входит до конца, не давая привыкнуть. Тони стонет и напрягается, продолжая, впрочем, двигаться навстречу. Понятно, почему Стив так долго его растягивал — даже после всей подготовки задницу жжет.

— Тони, — слышит он голос Стива над собой, но больше тот ничего не говорит. Его горячее дыхание обжигает плечи, но Тони сейчас способен думать только о том, распирает изнутри огромный член. Он всхлипывает и, понимая это, стонет, а потом Стив выходит, совсем чуть-чуть, и снова вставляет до конца, и Тони всего встряхивает.

Стив толкается снова, удерживая его за бедра. Тони чувствует укол боли — Стив прихватывает зубами плечо, — и снова беспомощно дрожит, и дергает бедрами, не зная, чего хочет — скинуть его с себя и укусить в ответ, или чтобы тот трахал сильнее, быстрее, жестче... 

Возбуждение выигрывает — Стив проходится зубами по укусу, стонет и выпрямляется. Его вес больше не давит Тони на спину, но теперь он начинает вколачиваться в него всерьез, сосредоточенно и ритмично, и Тони ерзает под ним, комкая простыни, и бесстыдно стонет.

— Боже, Стив, да, пожалуйста, я выдержу, давай же, пожалуйста… 

Но Стиву плевать на мольбы, он просто трахает его в том же ритме, и Тони чувствует себя так, будто распадается на части. Он бессвязно и без умолку что-то несет и выгибается под Стивом. Наслаждение становится почти непереносимым, когда тот вдруг хватает его за шею и придавливает к кровати, и это не должно действовать на него так, но правда в том, что Тони в ответ только стонет и кончает, изливаясь на простыни. Мир перед глазами выцветает, а Стив и не думает останавливаться.

Рука с шеи исчезает, но Тони не пытается подняться. Его трясет от пережитого удовольствия, в голове туман; он невольно дергает бедрами вперед, в пустоту, насколько Стив позволяет, бросает взгляд вниз — узел набух, и то, что ему сейчас не обхватить его даже рукой, кажется неправильным, но Тони не может просунуть под себя руку, потому что Стив продолжает вколачивать его в матрас.

В глазах темнеет, внутри снова разгорается тепло, и Тони кончает второй раз, ровно в тот момент, когда Стив охает ему на ухо, следуя за ним. Давление внутри вдруг становится почти непереносимым — узел Стива раздувается, такой же огромный, как и он весь, смыкая их вместе. Стив дергается вперед, и Тони вскрикивает, возращенный из посторгазменного забытья волной жара и наслаждения — узел упирается ему в простату. Ноги подкашиваются, и он бы упал на кровать, но Стив держит его слишком крепко.

Тони слышит будто издалека, как тот тяжело дышит ему на ухо, и понимает, что тот снова прижимается к его спине.

— Тони, — доносится до него. — Тони, пожалуйста, ответь. — Это Стив, и ему Тони не может отказать.

— Я здесь, — выдавливает он, весь дрожа от того, насколько это хорошо и неправильно одновременно, от того, что он бессилен что-либо сделать с этим. Внутри все горит от стыда — его повязали… Тони ерзает, просовывая одну руку под себя, а вторую наверх, хватаясь за руку Стива.

Тот укладывает их обоих на бок, и Тони вскрикивает снова, дергает бедрами, но становится только хуже, и тогда Стив прижимает его к себе, обхватывая одной рукой поперек груди, под реактором, а вторую запуская ему в волосы, приглаживая их и нашептывая на ухо что-то успокаивающее.

Они лежат так какое-то время — Стив гладит его по волосам, пока Тони остывает. Он все еще плавает в теплом забытье долгого оргазма, привычного для альфы, но уже достаточно очнулся, чтобы к нему вернулась способность связно мыслить и говорить.

— Черт, — бормочет он.

— Плохо? — спрашивает Стив, прижимаясь губами к его шее. Тони дрожит.

— Охренеть как хорошо, — возражает он и выворачивается, чтобы его поцеловать. Узел внутри, впрочем, по-прежнему кажется огромным, так что сидеть в ближайшее время будет тяжеловато. Особенно если они решат повторить. Тони очень хочет, чтобы они повторили. — Это… мощно.

Стив целует его в шею, потом в ухо, притягивая еще ближе.

— Ага.

Тони смеется, задыхаясь, и прижимается к нему, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но не получается — член дергается каждые пару секунд, и Стив наконец звучно втягивает воздух. Тони прикусывает губу.

— Не можешь лежать спокойно? — спрашивает Стив. Голос у него снова делается низким.

— Нет, — отвечает Тони. — Ты… большой, — добавляет он и скорее чувствует, чем слышит его смех.

Стив переворачивает их снова, мурлыча себе под нос: ложится на спину, все еще держа Тони поперек груди, но теперь он подкладывает под них подушку, и угол меняется так, что Тони невольно начинает ерзать.

— Стоило бы догадаться. — Стив дрожит.

— Мне перестать? — Не то чтобы Тони правда мог остановиться, слишком уж это приятно.

— Нет. — Стив протягивает руку вниз, к его члену, и осторожно смыкает ладонь на узле. В груди у Тони будто что-то развязывается, и он наконец обмякает в его объятиях. — Ну вот, — выдыхает Стив.

Любопытная реакция, позже Тони, наверное, захочет изучить ее подробнее, но сейчас важно лишь то, что он может наконец улечься. Он чувствует спиной широкую грудь Стива и исходящее от него тепло, чувствует, как давит внутри все еще слишком большой узел, и просто покачивается вперед, в стивов кулак. Так лучше. Это удовольствие другого сорта, более спокойное, мягкое, и Тони погружается в него под тихое мурлыканье Стива позади.

Тот не возражает — похоже, он тоже всем доволен. Тони смыкает веки.

Он не засыпает. Не пропускает того, как Стив целует его шею, ухо, волосы. Тони просто устраивается поудобнее и кладет руки поверх его рук. Ему никуда не деться из этого кольца, но он не против.

— Стив, — тихо бормочет он.

— Хм-м?

— Придется повторить все это на следующей неделе. Неоднократно. Поможет с гоном.

— Никаких искусственных запахов, — предупреждает Стив, но тон у него мягкий, довольный.

— Я буду сопротивляться, — отвечает Тони и слышит его смех.

— Справлюсь.

Тони изворачивается, чтобы его поцеловать, ахает от изменения в ощущениях, но Стив целует его и опять укладывает на спину.

— Жду не дождусь, — бормочет Тони, снова слыша — а теперь и чувствуя — его ответный смех.


End file.
